novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Sacramento
Universal Studios Sacramento is a theme park that is located in Sacramento, California. It is one of the Universal parks in California, along with Universal Studios Hollywood. It first opened in summer of 1997. Areas Production Lot''' ' A first section which an entry of the park. '''Theme: '''entertainment production lot. '''Attractions' Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment - a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Theme: history of Universal Studios. Spyro's Quest: '''an omnimover shooter dark ride based on the Spyro The Dragon franchise. '''Theme: ''Spyro The Dragon'' Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''TBA, 2001. '''Universal MusiCoaster - a steel roller-coaster which allows guest to pick their favorite genre of music and song while riding it. It's similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood Dream – The Ride at Universal Studios Japan. Theme: '''music. '''Height restriction: 52" Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: 'future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Walking Dead: Maze of Survival '- a seasonal horror maze walkthrough attraction inspired by AMC's hit-horror TV program Walking Dead. The attraction occurs every April to June, and whole October during the Halloween Horror Nights' Silver Screem event, and it not suitable for young guest under age of 13. '''Theme: ''Walking Dead'' Studio Tour - also known as the backlot tour, it is very similar to the one from Universal Studios Hollywood, but the previous King Kong Encounter still exists in Sacramento version, instead of having King Kong 360. The mummy cave is also still there, rather than being replaced by fast and the furious 3d ride. Theme: '''movie productions, movie sets, and the backlot (Please add more attractions, if you like) '''Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Sacramento. Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Meet-n-greet characters * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker (Please add more meet-n-greets if you like) 'Hollywood' a section section based on Hollywood street with a full-scale replica of the Chinese Theatre, which houses The Great Animated Movie Ride. Theme: ''' Hollywood '''Attractions The Great Animated Movie Ride '- a dark ride which takes you through animated movies TBA. '''Shrek 4D ' - a 3D film attraction based on DreamWorks Animation's Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''The Fast and the Furious Spectacular ' - a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' The Fast and the Furious franchise. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' The Simpsons Ride - A 4D ride similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Backdraft ''' - a special effects attraction based on Universal's 1991 epic film of the same name, with real-life flames. '''Theme: Backdraft (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores Shrek's Ye Store ' - a gift shop located at the exit of Shrek 4D which sells ''Shrek-themed merchandise. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''Garage Sale ' - a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Fire Department Store ''' - a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdraft. '''Theme: Firehouse Hello Kitty Store ''' - a gift store contains merchandise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. '''Theme: '''Sanrio (Please add more stores if you like) '''Restaurants Krusty's restaurant - a restaurant based on one of Krusty's restaurants from the Simpson's series. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Mel's Drive-In ' - a cafe based on the 1973 George Lucas film ''American Graffiti. '''Theme: ''American Graffiti'' Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. (Please add more restaurants if you like) Snacks and Drinks Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Starbucks - A coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet characters (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) 'New York' Attractions Jimmy Fallon's Race Through New York - Info: ''' A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Theme: Jimmy Fallon Little Shop of Horrors Museum - Info A museum dedicated to the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, featuring storyboards, concept arts, costumes, a miniature set used for the alternate ending, and props used for both the theatrical film and the alternate ending. Theme: Little Shop of Horrors Ghostbusters: The Ride - Info: An inverted coaster that is similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Batman: The Ride, but has green tracks and purple supports instead of blue tracks and dark blue supports. Theme: Ghostbusters Ghostbusters Spooktacular - Info: A live special effects stage show, very similar to the one previously in Universal Studios Florida, but still exists today in Universal Studios Sacramento, located next to Ghostbusters: The Ride. Theme: Ghostbusters 'San Francisco' A fourth section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: ''' San Francisco '''Attractions Godzilla: The Ride - a floorless coaster that is similar to Medusa from Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, but is Blue and Black instead of Yellow and Purple. Theme: Godzilla 2014 film TBA 'Seussville' A fifth section aimed at towards young guest and families themed to the story books of Dr. Seuss. Theme: 'Dr. Seuss TBA 'Sci-Fi City A Sixth section inspired by science fiction films, games, and television programs. Theme: Science Fiction Attractions Back to the Future: The Ride ''' - an 4D IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future'' Transformers: The Ride 4D - a 4D simulator/dark ride based on Transformers ''film series. '''Theme: 'Transformers Men in Black: Alien Attack - an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on Men in Black franchise. Theme: ''Men in Black'' Megaman Battle Network: The Ride - a 5D simulator/dark ride based on Megaman Battle Network games and anime series. Map Info: Jack In! Join Megaman.EXE and his friends to stop the evil Bass.EXE from destroying ACDC Town! Theme: Megaman Battle Network series Pokémon Quest 4D – an interactive 3D theater-style live-action role playing game. Theme: Pokémon anime and games series ET Adventure - a suspended dark ride similar to Universal Studios Florida's ET Adventure. Theme: ET film by Steven Spielberg Terminator 4D Adventure - Info: 'a 25-minute 4D ride/show based on Terminator film series, similar to Universal Studios Florida's Terminator 2: 3D attraction, but is updated and changed the future date from 2020's to 2150's to make the ride a bit more realistic. '''Theme: ' Terminator film series '''Meet-n-greet characters *Terminator/T-800/T-850 *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *ET *Doc Brown *Agent Jay *Agent Kay *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon Red, Green, and Blue) *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen) *Pokemon Trainer Leaf (Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen) *Pokemon Trainer Blue (Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen) *Pokemon Trainer Ethan (Pokemon Gold and Silver) *Pokemon Trainer Ethan (Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) *Pokemon Trainer Kris (Pokemon Gold and Silver) *Pokemon Trainer Lyra (Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) *Pokemon Trainer Silver (Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) *Pokemon Trainer Brendan (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) *Pokemon Trainer Brendan (Pokemon Emerald) *Pokemon Trainer Brendan (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) *Pokemon Trainer May (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) *Pokemon Trainer May (Pokemon Emerald) *Pokemon Trainer May (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) *Pokemon Trainer Wally (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) *Pokemon Trainer Lucas (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Pokemon Trainer Lucas (Pokemon Platinum) *Pokemon Trainer Dawn (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Pokemon Trainer Dawn (Pokemon Platinum) *Pokemon Trainer Barry (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Pokemon Trainer Barry (Pokemon Platinum) *Pokemon Trainer Hilbert (Pokemon Black and White) *Pokemon Trainer Hilda (Pokemon Black and White) *Pokemon Trainer Nate (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) *Pokemon Trainer Rosa (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) *Pokemon Trainer Hugh (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) *Pokemon Trainer Bianca (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) *Pokemon Trainer Cheren (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) *Pokemon Trainer Calem (Pokemon XY) *Pokemon Trainer Serena (Pokemon XY) *Pokemon Trainer Tierno (Pokemon XY) *Pokemon Trainer Shauna (Pokemon XY) *Pokemon Trainer Trevor (Pokemon XY) *Pokemon Trainer SM Male Protagonist *Pokemon Trainer SM Female Protagonist *Pokemon Trainer Hau (Pokemon SM) *Megaman.EXE *Lan Hikari *Protoman.EXE *Chaud Blaze *Roll.EXE *Mayl Sakurai *Glyde.EXE *Iceman.EXE *Gutsman.EXE *Searchman.EXE *Meddy.EXE *Magicman.EXE *Colorman.EXE *Magnetman.EXE *Elecman.EXE *Serenade.EXE *Slur.EXE *Bass.EXE (Please add more meet-n-greets if you like) TBA 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter' A seventh section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. It consists two sub-areas such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter ''book and film series 'Hogsmeade' A sub-zone with in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a village of the same name. It's also a home to the Hogwarts Castle. '''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey' - a motion-based dark ride located in Hogwarts Castle. Theme: Harry Potter franchise Flight of the Hippogriff - a family roller coaster based on a hippogriff. Theme: Harry Potter's hippogriff Dragon Challenge - a dueling inverted coaster similar to other Dragon Challenge coasters in other Universal parks. Theme: Harry Potter dragons Harry Potter Marathon - a playground and play area. Theme: Harry Potter franchise Hogwarts Express - a simulation people-moving train ride similar to Orlando's version of Hogwarts Express. Theme: Hogwarts Train of Harry Potter franchise TBA 'Diagon Alley' A section sub-zone of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - an indoor dark ride steel roller coaster. TBA 'Monster Zone' A section of the park that contains many of Universal's Monsters, including the classic monsters. This section, for the most part, is not suitable for guests under 13. It also stays open and remains mostly unchanged, even in Halloween Horror Nights. Attractions Frankenstein: The Ride - A floorless roller coaster similar to a cross between Six Flags Magic Mountain's Scream and Six Flags Magic Mountain's Goliath, but with green tracks and black supports. Theme: Frankenstein's monster Vampire Bat Takeoff - A flying coaster similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Tatsu, but with gray tracks and dark (almost black) supports. Theme: Dracula's vampire bats Phantom of the Opera Theater - a show that focuses on the characters of the Phantom of the Opera. Map info: The Phantom invites you to a night at the Opera, with a twist. Using surround sound, an animatronic "haunted" orchestra and projection effects, the theater turns into complete madness! This attraction only opens during the HHN event. Universal Express available?: No Theme: Phantom of the Opera Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Musical - a horror musical show similar to the one that was in Universal Studios Hollywood, but unlike Hollywood's version, this version stayed open due to its popularity. This show is not suitable for guests under 13 due to bloody content. Theme:Creature from the Black Lagoon Universal's House of Horrors - a haunted house that is similar to the one that used to be in Universal Studios Hollywood (but instead of Chucky it's the Invisible man and the Creature from the Black Lagoon), and it is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: Universal classic (1920's-1950's) monsters Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula - Also known as Fortress Van Helsing, it is a walk-through inspired by the Van Helsing movie and is very similar to the one that was formerly in Universal Studios Hollywood, but with more realistic animatronics and stuff so this ride wouldn't be closed anytime soon, and it is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: ''' Van Helsing 2004 film '''Castle Dracula - a horror live show that takes place in a Gothic castle. It features Dracula and other classic monsters. It is similar to the one that was formerly in Universal Studios Hollywood, but this version is not part of the Studios Tour and is part of this section of the park. It is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: Castle Dracula and classic monsters (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores Monster Mash Store - a gift store. Screamin' Good Pictures - a photo store. (Please add more attractions, if you like) Restaurants Classic Monster Cafe - a cafe based on classic universal monsters. Meet-n-greet characters *Count Dracula *Brides of Dracula *Nosferatu *Frankenstein Monster *Wolfman *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Quasimodo *Invisible Man *Phantom of the Opera Tooniverse A eighth section inspired by cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, past and present. In there, it contains 3 sub-lands throughout, such as Toon Walk, Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood, and Frederator Land. Theme: '''animation and comics '''Toon Walk Tooniverse's first sub-land which and entry of the section which is themed to classic and modern animated cartoons and comics. Theme: '''cartoons and comics '''Attractions Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Theme: 'Felix the Cat '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a water flume ride based on classic ''Dudley Do-Right ''cartoon. '''Theme: ''Dudley Do-Right'' Popeye's River Rapid Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring the characters from the ''Popeye ''franchise. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''Me Ship, the Olive '- a kid's playground themed around Popeye's ship. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''The Stunt Adventure of Ladybug and Cat Noir - a stunt show based on a French animated action series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Theme: ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme: ''Yellow Submarine'' Seam Bab - It's A Tea Party Ride that is similar to Mad Hatter's teapot ride of Disney parks. Theme: ''Garfield and Adventure Time'' Angry Birds Flight - A ride very similar to the flying Dumbo rides of Disney parks, but with Angry birds characters instead of Dumbo. Theme: Angry Birds Stores Toon Stuff '''- a gift store '''Hell Of Florida- Shop Exit Of Yellow Submarine. The Walter Lantz Store - a store which sells merchandises and art galleries of American animator and creator of Woody Woodpecker Walter Lantz. Located near Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster. Theme: '''Walter Lantz '''The Wacky World of Jay Ward - a gift store which sells merchandise based on the works of Jay Ward, a creator of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, etc. Located near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. Theme: Jay Ward Betty Boop Store ' - a gift store with merchandise based on Betty Boop. '''Theme: '''Betty Boop 'Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me franchise Attractions Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - a 4D simulator ride based on the Despicable Me films. Theme: Despicable Me film series Stores Minion 3-D Package - a store that is found on the exit of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Theme: Minions Frederator Land A third sub-area inspired by the works of New York-based animation company Frederator Studios, such as Bravest Warriors, Bee and PuppyCat, Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents, My Life As a Teenage Robot, and Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Theme: Frederator Studios Attractions Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn & Jake '- a 3D motion simulator ride based on Cartoon Network series ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time'' The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A Motion Simulator Themed To Hanna Barbra. Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. '''Theme: Hanna-Barbera. Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast - a 3D motion simulator ride similar to the one that was in Universal Studios Florida. Theme: Jimmy Neutron and other Nickelodeon series Bravest Warriors on the Street '- a road show featuring characters from ''Bravest Warriors. '''Theme: ''Bravest Warriors'' The Adventures of Bee and PuppyCat '- a motion vehicle-style dark ride based on ''Bee and PuppyCat. '''Theme: ''Bee and PuppyCat'' Wubbzy's Hop-A-Long '- a drop tower ride based Nickelodeon's ''My Life As a Teenage Robot. '''Theme: ''My Life As a Teenage Robot'' The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster - a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The ''Fairly OddParents''' Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents Garfield The Ride 3-D: a 3-D ride and spin off ride hybrid. Theme: Garfield DinoWorld an area which is home to the E-Ticket attraction, Journey Through The Land Before Time. Journey Through The Land Before Time: '''TBA TBA please add more rides. Jurassic Park A nineth section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: Jurassic Park franchise. Jurassic Park: The Ride - a flume water ride. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42” Triceratops Hollercoaster - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" Jurassic Park Discovery Centre – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’ Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park ''' '''De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights Safariworld A tenth section which features a zoo/safari park and contains many wild animals, both common and endangered. It is a zoological, marine and theme are themed to animal conservation, similar to Disney’s Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, USA. It is the largest secion of the park due to the large collection of its animals. Attractions Exotic Gardens - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to flamingos, swans, exotic dabbling ducks, native dabbling ducks, whistling ducks, exotic geese, native geese, other exotic waterfowls, exotic cranes, native cranes, exotic herons, native herons, exotic storks, native storks, spoonbils, ibises, lyrebirds, exotic songbirds, exotic pigeons, exotic gamebirds, Asian parrots, African parrots, South American parrots, hornbills, other exotic birds, exotic tortoises, exotic turtles, native turtles, exotic frogs, native American freshwater fishes, exotic freshwater fishes, Madagascan hissing cokroaches, stag beetles, rhinoceros beetles, and many others. You can get to go inside (along with other guests) to see the birds and other animals interacting in their own environment, and you also can get to interact with all of the animals (but no touching any animals, and do not harrass, tease, or hurt any animals). Universal Studios Sacramento's Animal Care Centre Tour - an animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction which invites guest to take a backstage tour through the Universal Studios Scaramento’s Animal Care Centre where contains workers like veterinarians and animal keepers, rooms like hospital rooms, labs and research rooms, kitchens, and baby animal nurseries, and as well as animals that are been brought there.' Theme:' Universal Studios Sacramento’s Animal Care Centre Out of Africa Safari - an animal exhibit walkthrough which contains the habitats of African animals, as well as the animals themselves, including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, hippopotamus, antelopes (including gazelles, kudus, bongos, wildebeests, gemsboks, and other antelopes), African monkeys, ostriches, meerkats, warthogs, aardvarks, pangolins, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African buffaloes, African rhinos, and many others. Madagascar Trails - an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs and other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, crocodiles, birds, mongooses, fossas, etc. Theme: DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar series and Madagascan animals The Eastern Exotic Walkway - an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction consisting Asian animals like Komodo dragons, crocodiles, mongooses, tigers, Malaysian tapirs, water buffalos, gaurs, oxen, Asian elephants, Asian monkeys, Asian rhinos, Asian antelopes, Asian deer, etc. Theme: Asian animals Panda Kingdom - an animal exhibit attraction is home to giant panda bears and red pandas Theme: giant pandas, red pandas, and Dreamworks Animation's Kung Fu Panda Amazonian Adventures - an animal exhibit attraction that contains South American animals like iguanas, caimans, crocodiles, birds, jaguars, vicunas, guanacos, peccaries, South American tapirs, capybaras, South American porcupines, coatis, and many others. Theme: South American animals Backyard Wildlife - an animal exhibit attraction that contains North American animals like American bullfrogs, leopard frogs, American alligators, birds, Virginia opossums, nine-banded armadillos, skunks, wolverines, badgers, weasels, black-footed ferrets, deer (including mule deer, elk, and others), raccoons, bears, Dall sheep, bighorn sheep, cougars, bobcats, lynxes, prairie dogs, pronghorns, bison, and many others. Theme: North American animals Owls' Cave - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with various kinds of owl species that are found around the world. Theme: owls Dracula’s Bat Lair – an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which contains various bats all around the world (including flying foxes, non-flying fox-type fruit bats, hammerhead bats, big-eared bat species, tent-nosed bat species, vampire bats, native North American bats ones that survive in cities, and many other bat species). Theme: Dracula and bats Encounter of the Planet of the Apes – an animal exhibit inspired by 20th Century Fox’s Planet of the Apes franchise and contains with real non-human apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, bonobos, orangutans, and gibbons. Theme: Planet of the Apes series and apes Babe’s Petting Barn – a petting zoo inspired by Babe movie franchise and homed to livestock animals like pigs, horses, ponies, donkeys, mules, goats, sheep, llamas, alpacas, rabbits, guinea pigs, ducks, geese, chickens, and turkeys, even other lesser-known livestocks such as banteng, bison, dromedary camels, bactrian camels, deer (rendeer and others), gayal, water buffaloes, and yaks, where guest of all ages can have their chance to pet and feed them. There is also a bonus animal exhibit walkthrough attraction containing brown rats, black rats, and house mice after you're done with the petting zoo. Theme: Babe and livestock animals WB's Cats and Dogs - a petting zoo-like attraction, where guests of all ages can have their chance to pet, feed, and possibly buy some cats and dogs that roam freely in this attraction. Theme: Domestic cats and domestic dogs and Warner Brother's 2001 film Cats & Dogs House of Bugs - a large bughouse exhibit walkthrough with insects, arachnids (including spiders, scorpions, and others), butterflies, moths, worms, etc. Theme: insects Outback Travel - an animal exhibit that contains Australian animals like frilled lizards, bearded lizards, crocodiles, emus, cassowarries, other birds, platypuses, echidnas, small marsupials (including possum species, etc.), koalas, wombats, wallabies, kangaroos, bat species, dingos, and many others. Theme: Australian animals Marine Life – an aquarium-alike omnimover attraction with fishes, crabs, lobsters, sponges, starfishes, orcas, dolphins, etc. the attraction also includes a walkthrough Theme: marine animals Sirenians: Cattles of the Deep - an aquarium exhibit with different species of manatees and dugongs. Theme manatees and dugongs Seals and Sea Lions Habitat – an animal exhibit where you can encounter with different seals and sea lions species (including walruses) from around the world and even feed them with fishes. Theme: seals, sea lions, and relatives Polar Wildlife – an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with two separated buildings with animals of Artic (polar bears, etc.) and Antarctica (penguins, etc). Sponsored by Kodak. Theme: polar animals Here Comes Flipper! – a dolphin show based on 1960s feature film and television show Flipper. Theme: Flipper Jaws: Encounter of Sharks – an aquarium walkthrough which consists the exhibits of different species of sharks. Theme: sharks Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods – an indoor animal exhibit attraction contains the exhibits of real cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes, octopuses, nautiluses, and others. Theme: cephalopods Jellyfish Encounter – an aquarium exhibit which features the encounter of real jellyfish species. Theme: jellyfishes Encounters of Ancient Survivors – an animal exhibits/walkthrough attraction with turtles, tortoises, amphibians, alligators, American crocodiles, wild insects, horseshoe crabs, spiders, and wild small mammals. Theme: longest surviving animals Hyraxes Encounter – an animal exhibit with real hyraxes. Theme: hyraxes See also *Halloween Horror Nights Category:Theme Parks